Little talks
by kawaii-kakashi
Summary: Discussions, decisions and a vegetable. Four short drabbles, not connected to each other. KakaNaru.


Four little KakaNaru drabbles.

* * *

He doesn't say anything but every time Kakashi touches his stomach, and thereby the seal, it feels like a dozen fires are flaming up under his skin. Kakashi is taller and often ends up behind him, one arm slung across Narutos waist. Kakashi is so strong, so inherently powerful that Kurama grows restless.

The next time they meet he snarls at Naruto.

"Tell him to keep his paws off the seal" and then Naruto has to chuckle because of the situation he's in.

"I don't think he thinks about the seal."

Kurama grumbles, "I don't like it."

Naruto knows he's thinking about Tobi and Madara and all the other people that has tried to put him under with violence, dragging him out through seals and then locking him in with them.

"I trust him," Naruto says. He wants to say so much more, about happiness and a sense of belonging and what it feels like to open his door in the middle of the night and finding him asleep on the sofa where he'd stretched out to wait for him. He knows that Kurama wouldn't want to hear that, that he's not all that interested in the dwindles of his life.

"I'm not going to tell you that you're wrong. But I wish you could try and trust him for me. I can't sleep with you making a ruckus."

Kurama doesn't say anything and Naruto continues;

"I'm the Hokage now. I have to be alert."

He smiles at the thought. The demon doesn't say anything, and Naruto is quiet too.

The next night the seal only gets a little warmer, it doesn't feel unpleasant. He snuggles down with Kakashi behind him, who's already sleeping.

* * *

He leaned forward, kissed his slightly dry lips with a playful look upon his face, then retreats to his side of the bed, lying on his side, head propped up on his hand.

"You talk in your sleep."

Kakashi suddenly felt a bit worried. "I do?"

Naruto chuckled, and this early in the morning it was a hoarse sound.

"You look nervous," he observed.

There was no denying that he was. What could he have said to make Naruto look at him like that?

"Well, what did I say?"

Naruto pouted, playing at disgruntled but a simple joy kept slipping past his meticulously created poker face.

"At least now I know who you dream of."

Kakashi smiled, "I think we both know who that would be."

He took a second to stroke his cheek, felt the little lines his whisker-scars left behind.

"What did I say?" he insisted.

Naruto started laughing, but did nothing to escape his hand.

"You're such a dork."

"But-" He could hardly defend himself if he didn't know what he had said.

Naruto sighed, there was something indiscernible in his eyes, something that abused Kakashis mind.

He looked at him like he could hardly believe the silver haired man.

_"'Eggplant'."_

* * *

He stomped up the stairs to the apartment, the rain that was drizzling down did nothing to stop his fuming rage. Those _idiots!_ He rang the doorbell like a madman until the door was opened, Kakashi peering out from his blessedly dry home.

"Can I come in?"

He looked a little shocked at the question, as to why he would need to ask, but also at having the newly appointed Hokage on his doorstep, personal relationship aside. Naruto knew that he was wet and muddy and probably had a barely contained rage in his eyes. Kakashi let him in, of course.

Naruto kicked off his shoes in the hallway and by then he'd worked himself up to a frenzy, for the first time that day being with someone he dared being honest with. He gulped in a lung-ful of air.

"I had a stupid meeting today, I told you about it yesterday, right? All these members, and they're old as _hell_, let me tell you, they've somehow gotten the infinitely crappy idea that they're irreplaceable. I have to run everything by these stupid... _stupid-_..." He growled, found no word that could accurately describe just how foolish they were.

"And today," he continued, "when I suggested that we reinstate the security council we had during the last peace, they were, and I quote, 'saddened by my lack of faith in them'. Can you believe it?"

"Naruto..."

"You haven't even heard the worst part! Now they want to create a clause that says that I can't reinstate _anything _without their unanimous support. What the hell is that about!?"

He made an exasperated sound where he stood in the hallway.

Kakashi looked back at him, dazed. "Naruto," he said again, this time lower.

"I can't believe the _nerve _these people have!" He pulled a little on his hair to distract himself from the urge of yelling.

"I love you."

"_They're all idiots!_" Oops, he had ended up yelling anyway. He was so _mad!_

Why did Kakashi looks so weird?

"Ramen."

"What?"

He must have heard it wrong, why would he talk about-

"I love you."

"What? But why-? ... I mean..." Suddenly his mouth went dry, the air in the room gone.

"I love you too," he croaked, blushing, smiling.

* * *

_Kakashi _

He knew that this was it for him. He wouldn't get further, had fooled death enough times to know that there was no coming back from this. He closed his eyes, didn't want to witness what he knew was coming. Instead he thought of other things, a breathless laugh, opening the door to their home, warming his fingers with his lovers hands.

He had no hopes and no regrets, for he had loved a little fox as brazen as the sun.

The body tumbled down onto the ground.

_Naruto_

Later on people would talk about the strange aura that came rushing into the office, carrying a wave of finality that could not be compared to anything of this world.

Narutos head snapped up from the papers he'd been filling out, eyes glazed over, not there, he looked at things hidden from their vision and perhaps even his as well because it didn't look as if he knew what he was doing just that he was doing it. He drew a short little breath, a tiny puff of air to remind them of the fact that he was alive just not there, his ANBU guards stepped forward.

"Hokage-sama?"

What slipped from his lips and made its way out into the air wasn't meant for them, no he couldn't even see them and not even a second had passed since he lifted his head from the papers and the words that he spoke filled them all with as much dread as a notice of death, a sentence the one they were missing would not hear.

"I love you."


End file.
